


School's Out!

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Hogwarts Express, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-05
Updated: 2008-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys finally finish at Hogwarts, but how will they celebrate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	School's Out!

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** I was bored one afternoon and this is what I produced. I hope it’s good. It turned out to be one of the stupidest little drabbles I’ve ever written. Oh well.  
>  **Prompt(s):** “School’s Out For Summer” by Alice Cooper (I used direct lyrics), “Would you shut up?”, “Well, it involves a feather boa and the theme to A Summer Place. I can’t discuss it here.”  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I’ve used some lyrics from “School’s Out For Summer” by Alice Cooper, which I definitely don’t own. I make no money from this.

“School’s out for summer!” Albus nearly screamed as he boarded the Hogwarts Express for the last time.

“School’s out forever!” Scorpius corrected his boyfriend, following him onto the train.

A few paces down the hallway the two boys ran into Albus’s cousin. “Hey guys! What’re your plans for the summer?” Rose asked.

“Well, it involves a feather boa and the theme to A Summer Place. I can’t discuss it here.” Albus grinned.

Rose giggled, but Scorpius blushed. “Would you shut up?”

Albus only grinned more as he turned to continue in his search for a compartment.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, “He’s so childish.” Rose nodded in agreement and the two friends followed the brunet.


End file.
